


Slaap lekker, kleine broer

by SamDWolf



Series: Sleep Tight Little Bro , different languages [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans grote broer momenten, Familie, Schattig
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: Dean laat een van zijn grote broermomenten zien. Nadat Dean ontdekt had dat Sam al die tijd voor hem had gelogen over het niet zien van Ruby. (T voor vloeken)





	Slaap lekker, kleine broer

A / N: Geschreven nadat Dean ontdekt heeft dat Sam al die tijd heeft gelogen over het niet zien van Ruby.

Sam Winchester is geïrriteerd. Maar hij heeft daar een heel goede reden voor. Zie je, hij wordt wakker gehouden door Deans snurken. Dean snurkte nu al een hele week en Sam kon het geluid niet meer aan. De eerste paar dagen dronk hij meer koffie en zorgde voor Dean geen probleem. Maar nadat het snurken door en door ging, heeft zelfs Sam er genoeg van. Hij probeerde zijn oren in te pluggen, maar nadat hij Dean bijna had gedood in zijn schrik, besloot hij dat oordoppen geen goed idee waren.

De volgende keer probeerde hij op de bank te slapen, maar het enige wat hij ervan kreeg, was een zere rug en een slapeloze nacht vol met zijn eigen gedraai. Dean sliep daarentegen zonder problemen en werd zelfs beter met jagen, maar hij merkte ook dat Sam trager en slordiger werd. Dean vroeg Sam wat er mis met hem was, maar Sam gaf geen antwoord. Dean besloot niets te ondernemen met Sam en weer verder te gaan, maar deze keer keek hij veel beter uit naar de conditie van Sam.

"Ga slapen, ga slapen, ga slapen ...",mompelde Sam zachtjes in zichzelf.

Dean keek naar Sam en zei:"Als je moe bent, ga dan gewoon slapen."

"IK KAN NIET! JIJ HOUDT ME VERDOMME NOG AAN TOE WAKKER AL DE HELE WEEK MET JOU GESNURK! IK KAN ZELFS NIET OP DE BANK SLAPEN OF IK WORD HOU MEZELF WAKKER MET MIJN VERHEVEN EN DRAAIEN OM EEN GOEDE PLEK TE VINDEN! MAAR DE VREESELIJKSTE DEEL IS, DAT IK ZELFS NIET RUST ZOU KUNNEN VINDEN VOOR MIJ OM TE SLAPEN WANNEER JE NIET THUIS BENT, WANT DAN BEN IK TE NERVEUS! EN DE AUTO IS OOK GEEN OPTIE OM IN TE SLAPEN, WANT DAN ZIE JE NOG EEN DING OM JE ZORGEN TE MAKEN!",riep Sam nadat hij zijn kalmte verloor met de opmerking van Dean.

Dean stopte de auto even, wendde zich tot Sam en ging uit de Impala. Sam schreeuwde naar Dean dat hij het niet meende, dat het hem speet dat hij schreeuwde en dat gewoon slaap aan het praten was, maar Dean bleef doorgaan en opende de kofferbak. Sam werd nu stil en keek nieuwsgierig naar Dean terwijl hij zichzelf afvroeg wat Dean in de kofferbak had kunnen zoeken. De kofferbak werd zorgvuldig afgesloten door Dean en Dean liep terug naar voren, maar naar Sams kant van de auto.

Sam zuchtte en kon alleen maar denken hoe Dean hem eruit wilde gooien nadat hij hem zo lang had geïrriteerd, maar Dean opende de deur en zei Sam om de veiligheidsgordel op te houden en zich op aangenaam moet maken. Sam deed wat hem werd gezegd, nog steeds verward en geen idee. Toen schudde Dean iets en legde het op Sam. HET WAS EEN DEKEN! Dean sloot Sam de deur en ging terug naar zijn eigen stoel. Nog geen minuut later viel Sam in slaap terwijl Deans muziek, Metallica, nog steeds draaide.

"Slaap lekker, kleine broer.",Fluisterde Dean terwijl hij de deken onder Sams kin trok.


End file.
